a very halloween-y prom
by punkhale
Summary: "Fancy parties are boring, I hate going to them. This is a real party Jane." "Don't call me that." "Sorry Jane."


**tumblr prompt fill:** "literally anything blue and gansey because I'm a sucker. I can't think of any specific prompts other something centered around either Halloween or maybe prom."

* * *

300 Fox Way was packed. The house of course was always filled up with people, but there had always been at least one room empty, one hallway you could get down easily without pushing your way through children playing or someone carrying laundry.

But Halloween brought a whole new meaning to the term "full house" as it was, predictably, a huge holiday event for the women.

Blue couldn't have avoided inviting the boys if she'd tried. She'd walked into Monmouth Manufacturing one day and there was one of the invitations, sitting opened on Gansey's desk, the cheap dollar store card glaring up at her. The other three had gotten one as well, even Noah who was technically dead.

He was the only one who didn't need to find a costume for the event, other than Ronan of course who refused to attend. There were advantages to being a ghost.

Now Adam was somewhere in the maze of the house, dragged off by Persephone who found his Joker costume quite funny for reasons she wouldn't divulge, and Gansey was standing in her kitchen dressed up like Indiana Jones. He wasn't wearing top siders.

"What an excellent party Jane," he greeted when she entered the room. He was sitting at the table drinking something out of a plastic cup and helping one of her millions of cousins organize the candy she had gotten while tick or treating earlier in the night. It was an unnecessarily endearing scene.

She raised a brow at him. "It's certainly no Gansey family event. Our wine is from the grocery store."

He just grinned at her. He was always doing that. She fought the urge to fidget.

"Fancy parties are boring, I hate going to them. This is a real party Jane."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Jane."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed herself one of the plastic cups. They were orange and had little black bats on them. The punch bowl on the counter was already half empty and she was pretty sure it was spiked. She grabbed orange juice from the fridge.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Gansey asked, waving a hand at her. She looked down at the torn up prom dress she'd gotten at the thrift store; it was covered in fake blood. Her mother had also helped her with the makeup and she knew she looked pale, eyes sunken in, lips redder than normal. A broken tiara sat perched on her head.

"I'm a zombie prom queen obviously."

Gansey nodded approvingly. "It's a good look for you."

Her cousin had abandoned the candy sorting, taking a handful of it with her into the next room, and Blue sank down into the now empty chair across from him.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"I meant it as one."

"I know."

They sat in silence, drinking from their bat-covered cups. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it never was with them. Blue sometimes wished it was though, she could have separated herself that way. They fell into each other's company so easily despite everything. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Gansey was rich and too free with his money, he was completely dense about a lot of things, he'd never had to work a day in his life; his accent was polished and showed his breeding like a badge on his chest, and he went to_Aglionby_.

He shouldn't be in her house, dressed like Indiana Jones and pulling off the hat better than she would have thought, drinking from a plastic cup and shooting her small smiles like he couldn't be happier in her presence.

She told herself that's not how it was supposed to be but it was a lie. It was supposed to be exactly like this and she wished again that she had never gotten involved with him, or any of it.

Being in love with Gansey hurt.

"You know we don't have prom at Aglionby," he said eventually, pulling her from her thoughts.

"That makes sense," she said. "Seeing as it's an all boys school."

Gansey shrugged. "My mom keeps telling me I'm missing out on a vital high school experience."

"I didn't go to mine," she offered.

"Why not?"

"Too much money."

He nodded sagely as if he understood. It didn't irk her as much as it might have a few months ago. Gansey didn't know anything about being broke.

"Did you want to go?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I don't know, I never really thought about it. I guess it would have been nice."

"Well come on then," he said, pushing back his chair and standing up. He held his hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment, blinking.

"What?"

"Get up Jane, we're going to have a prom."

"Err…"

He grabbed her hand and hauled her up, his hand warm in hers. She usually tried not to touch him. It made the longing in her worse.

But he wasn't paying attention to her mini crisis, instead he was pulling her across the kitchen and out the back door to the patio. It was surprisingly empty of guests, most of whom were probably having their palms or cards read by one of the many resident psychics who were undoubtedly drunk. Drunk readings were always interesting, especially since they were just as accurate as sober ones. They were louder though.

"Gansey what are we doing?"

"We're going to dance Jane," he replied, tugging her closer to him and slipping one hand around her waist.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she asked, slotting her fingers into his anyways.

"I'm certain it's a terrible idea and that we should walk away immediately and probably go to different rooms of this party," he said, slowly rotating them across the patio. The only music was the cheesy Halloween stuff coming from inside which was mostly being drowned out by chatter.

"That would probably be wise."

Neither of them pulled away. Instead Blue moved closer, laying her head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent that was just _Gansey_. Mint and expensive cologne and fabric softener. She wanted this all the time.

They danced for a while, wrapped up around each other and saying nothing. Moments like this were fleeting, never enough, and always too much. Blue wished suddenly that she had gone to prom, that she'd brought him with her. It would have cost two weeks of her pay from Nino's, but it would have been nice to be doing it for real. It would have been normal.

They could have had a whole night of pretending. It would have broken her, but she wanted it anyway.


End file.
